


Starco Fanfic

by 21fallingoutpanickingromances



Category: Coheed and Cambria (Band), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Svtfoe, i made this in the low amount of free time that i have, sometimes i take breaks, starco, the second fandom comes in on the third
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21fallingoutpanickingromances/pseuds/21fallingoutpanickingromances
Summary: Star and Marco have been friends for a long time. But when Marco asks for some help with his relationship with Jackie, he realized who he truly liked.Sorry if it's bad, I wrote it in my journal in my spare time





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be some breakin between posting so just wanted to say that first

Our story starts in the small town of Echo Creek. We see two teenagers walking down the street together to a house with two towers coming out of the roof.   
"Star?", a kid with a red hoodie asks.  
"What's up, Marco?", Star replied.   
"You know, I'm kinda having a problem with my mind right now.", Marco begins to explain.   
"Yeah, it's called being a teenager. We all have it.", Star joked.   
"No, I mean with Jackie.", Marco replied.   
"Oh ok, what is it?", Star asked Marco.   
"We're kind of having problems with our relationship, like that we keep on arguing about stupid stuff. Plus, I think I have a crush on someone else.", Marco explained while Star stared off into space.  
"Star!? Are you even listening to me?", Marco kind of yells.  
"What? Oh yeah.", Star lied.  
"Anyway, do you think you could help me with this? Please? Just for a while?", Marco asked Star.  
"Yeah, of course! What are friends for?", Star replied.  
"Thanks, Star!", Marco says in a hopeful mood. "You won't regret it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Marco is on the roof, pondering about what to do or how to do it. Star's guidance in the past two weeks has helped him with his situations and made him do a lot to fix up his relationship with Jackie. But in the deep corners of his mind, he knew something that he hoped Star would never find.  
"Uhh... I'm stupid, I just know it. My dumb feelings that I'm too scared to tell Star the truth is f*cking killing me inside.", Marco says to himself.  
At that moment, Star comes up onto the roof. She is startled to see Marco up there. Marco lets her know he didn't either.  
"AAH!", Star yells in surprise, jumping back.  
"Hey Star.", Marco whispers quietly.  
"What is it?", Star asked Marco.  
"It's just, you helped me a lot over the past couple of weeks, but I still get over my feelings.", Marco explains.  
"Well, then we just need to know who you have a crush on, right?" Star asks.  
Marco stares plainly at Star with no expressions on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the fanfic getting smaller and smaller in words


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this   
we are close to 100 hits already  
amazing

Marco begins to sweat.  
"Come on, how do you like?", Star pushed.   
"You must tell me, especially if it's someone other than...", Star went on but was interrupted by Marco kissing Star on the cheek.   
Star wasn't exactly prepared and is surprised. She prepares what she was going to say next.  
"What the hell, Marco!", Marco says to himself.   
"Wait, what?", Star asks in confusion.   
"Nothing. It was you were overwhelming me."  
"Oh, okay."  
Eventually, Star forgets about this, but Marco wishes he could too. Just a heavy reminder that he's too awkward to talk to girls.   
But something was happening, something was going to change sooner than either of them knew.   
One day, Star is bored, considering that she had already done the days' homework, so she goes to check on Marco. Marco, meanwhile, was doing his work while listening to music.   
"Yeah, you got spirit, kid, you're number one...", Marco hums on with the song. As Marco hums, Star walks into his room.  
"Hey, Marco! Whatcha listening to?", Star asks.   
"Oh, it's this cool new band I found!"


	4. Chapter 4

sorry about no updates for a long time  
i need to put my kindle on the charger  
and i'll probably forget to do this over the summer  
so, for now, i'm putting the fic on a hiatus  
k maybe see you soon ig

21fallingoutpanickingromances


End file.
